Almost Always here
by alison-pen
Summary: Harry makes a mistake. He sings for Draco. Songfic


_**Title**: Always/Almost Here_

_**Author**: Draconias_

_**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter and anything you recognized from J.K Rowling_

_**Pairings**: H/D, R/Hr, _

_**Rating**: T, for slash, you know…GAY. So if it can't stand it, kindly click back and read another story. _

_**Status**: Un-betaed, sorry for any mistakes._

**Always/Almost Here**

"Welcome to the Annual Hogwarts Graduation Ball. As it is tradition for a student to sing on stage, this year will be no different. We did not hold the audition as we did last year, as a student came to us and requested for the privilege. I believe that no other student will be more suitable for this year's performance. Let us have 'Almost here' by H&D!

As the song started, students began to murmur among themselves. _No other student more suitable? _How could that be? Unless it was some celebrity, but it couldn't be **_him_**? Could it? And who was that D?

As the singer came in, all the students gasped, except for one red-haired man and his girlfriend with her frizzy soft brown hair.

"**Did I hear you right?**

**Cause I thought you said**

**Let's think it over"**

Harry Potter, the Man-who Killed-Voldemort, had begun his song. He could carry the soulful tune like the Muggle singer. Many students were confused. _Think what over? _They didn't understand.

"**You have been my life**

**And I never planned  
Growing old without you"**

_Who?_ They thought. They never knew that Harry Potter had an actual girlfriend.

Harry thought about his lover as he sang. They had thought about spending the rest of their lives together. When they had met, he never thought that they would end up together. But they did, and they had been each other's reason for living and surviving the war. Without each other, they might have given up.

"**Shadows bleeding through the light**

**Where the love once shined so bright**

**Came without a reason**

**Don't let go on us tonight"**

If he hadn't been so foolish, they might even be together on stage now. He had forgotten on his promise. He didn't mean to, but he did. He knew how important it was to his lover, yet he still forgot. HE can only hope that his love would be willing to come on stage and face the school with him.

"**Love's not always black and white**

**Oh, haven't I always loved you?"**

He looked toward the other end of the stage, hoping that his love would sing this with him. This was their song after all.

And his love did. HE came in, calm and composed, singing the next verse.

"**But when I need you**

**You're almost here**

**And I know that's not enough"**

Draco Malfoy, traitor to the Dark Lord. The students were stunned. It was beyond their wildest imagination. They had expected Ginny Weasley, or perhaps Hermione Granger. But a male? And Draco Malfoy at that? They couldn't even fathom how it could have happened.

"**And when I'm with you**

**I'm close to tears**

**'cause your only almost here"**

As he sang, carrying the soft tune, he remembered how Harry had forgotten. It was so important, and Harry knew it. But he forgot, and Draco didn't know how to forgive him for it. He hadn't been there when Draco needed him the most. He looked towards Harry, showing in his eyes how hurt he felt that day.

"**I would change the world**  
**If I had a chance  
Oh won't you let me"**

He had changed the world. In the times when Voldemort existed, they were enemies on different side of the war. They love each other, but couldn't spend anytime together. Harry had killed Voldemort, but not for the Wzarding World, it was for Draco, Draco and him. He knew the only way they could be together without danger was to end the war. Now he wanted a chance, to change Draco's life: to be with him, for better or for worst.

"**Treat me like a child"**

He had never been a child. All he had ever been was an adult in a child's body. He had seen too many horrors to ever be a child again. To be trusting and innocent. To never doubt anyone. As he threw his arms around Draco, and felt Draco lean into the familiar embrace. He continued to sing.

"**Throw your arms around me**

**Oh please protect me"**

Only in Draco's arms could he feel safe and secure. To be able to trust absolutely and to feel peace that he had never felt before. He never wanted to leave Draco's embrace.

As the students looked on, they saw the ethereal picture the two lovers made. Light and Dark. Harry and Draco. Yet their physical features were the exact opposite. Light and Dark. Draco and Harry. Their lean bodies fitted together, as if they were two halves of a whole. They looked complete in each other's arms.

"**Bruise and battered by your words**

**Days are shattered, now it hurts" **

As they sang together, the students could feel their pain at separation. As they left each other's arms, the students could feel their reluctance. As Harry looked upon Draco, he sang the next verse.

**  
**

"**Oh, haven't I always loved you?"**

Draco sang as he told him.

"**But when I need you**

**You're almost here**

**And I know that's not enough"**

Harry was never with him when he needed the support. If he was there, he never tried hard enough to understand Draco. Draco felt alone, except when Harry held him, which was rare. It wasn't enough.

**  
"And when I'm with you**

**I'm close to tears**

**'cause your only almost here"**

As he walked towards Harry, he heard the interlude. Harry looked at him and confessed to the whole school.

" I love you. "

He couldn't bear to forgive Harry yet. " I know."

Harry didn't look surprised. He just offered a hand to Draco and said, " One last?"

Draco placed his hand on Harry's offered palm. "If you do this right," he whispered, "It may not be the last."

The students were confused. What were they going to do? As they looked on, they understood, and were in awe by what they saw.

Harry twirled Draco as Draco had taught him, and dipped him into his arms. He danced and dipped professionally, as Draco would have liked it. Draco expected Harry to raise him up, but Harry did the unexpected. He supported Draco, and leaned in for a kiss.

As Harry's lips touched upon his, Draco gave up all pretenses and leaned into the familiar kiss. He felt the passion and love from Harry to him, and he showed Harry his hurt and pain, when Harry had forgotten his parents' death anniversary. They were close to Draco, and chose to support him when he went over to the light. They were not as cold as many thought, and had been tortured to death by Voldemort due to Lucius's' and Draco's betrayal.

Harry had been insensitive that day. He had forgotten all about it, and had expected Draco to party with the rest of the world, as it was also the day Voldemort had been vanquished. And when Draco had asked him if he remembered, Harry had told him that he had truly forgotten. He couldn't forgive Harry for that. They were his parents, yet Harry had forgotten. They were the ones who had aided Harry and who had given Harry the opportunity to kill Voldemort. They had acted as the distraction and they had given up their life for Harry and Draco. Yet Harry didn't remember. He was hurt.

As Harry released him, they sang the next line together, in sync.

**"Bruise and battered by your words**

**Days are shattered, now it hurts"**

And Harry asked once more,

**Haven't I always loved you?**

Draco could only look at him when he replied, and told him the pain he had gone through when sacrifices made by the two people closest to him had been forgotten.

"**But when I need you**

**You're almost here"**

He wasn't there when Draco needed him most. He had left Draco alone when Draco needed a companion most. He had forgotten. He had left Draco in pain when he did not notice Draco's need and hurt.

**Well I never knew how far behind I'd left you**

When Harry had forgotten and was in midst of his joy, he didn't notice how Draco did not join party, and how Draco had left, feeling hurt. He had left Draco behind when he was enjoying himself.

**"And when I hold you**

**You're almost here"**

When he was in Harry's embrace, Harry was close, by not close enough. He was still lonely.

**"Well I'm sorry that I took our love for granted"**

He was sorry for that. He had thought that Draco wouldn't mind. He didn't expect Draco to be so hurt. He didn't mean it, but it still occurred. HE knew he was insensitive that day. He wanted to make up for it.

As they sang together, they moved unconsciously closer to each other and slipped their arms around each other's waists.

**"And now I'm with you**

**I'm close to tears"**

They were both hurt by this unfortunate happening. Standing so close to each other, but feeling so far away, hurt. They both wanted the rift to heal, and they both knew that they would have to forgive if it was going to happen. Draco knew that Harry had given up his privacy when he stood on this stage and sang for Draco. Harry knew that Draco had taken up a lot of courage to sing with him.

As Harry sang the next verse, he looked at Draco, showing through his eyes, _I want to be always there for you._

**"Cause I know I'm always here"**

As they sang the next verse, changing its lyrics.

"**Only always here"**

"Forgive me?" Harry asked.

"You know I will."

"Bond with me?" asked Harry, building on the last piece, to heal the rift and to strengthen their love.

"Yes," and Draco took the last plunge, placing his last piece, "I love you too."

_**Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.**_


End file.
